Evolving Lives
by Tempus Lupus
Summary: My first fiction, is coming along as a multi chapter and eventually will be Jack/Gwen. I finished it! Please note rating has changed to M for last chapter. Thanks :-
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi, this is my first fic so be gentle, i have been a member of the site a little while but have been reading and reviewing under the name emsiejj for a while. So new name, and my first post. It will be a multi chapter and eventually Jack/ Gwen based. I hope you like it.

Rating: T and probably M for language and future situations if i get brave, or drunk, or both.

Disclaimer: I own no part of Torchwood or anything to do with it, execpt maybe the box set and a few dirty thoughts late at night.

Chapter 1

"Rhys, stop it, you can't keep me here if I don't want to be. Get of me!" Gwen struggled with the weight of Rhys bearing down on her, his rough hands pinning her own to the wall.

"I'm sick of you always pissin' off with work whenever we need some time together, you care about that place more than me and I'm fed up with it, so you will stay here until I say you can go!" As he spoke his face got closer and closer to hers, she could feel his hands shaking with anger and frustration.

She tried to move her hands down, her wrists starting to feel sore from the pressure on them, she looked him in the eye and almost instantly he knew he had gone too far and let her arms go.

He stood there, right in front of her, not moving, waiting for her to say something.

"Rhys, you have no right to control me like that, it's my job, and it's important to me, and to you, my job keeps you safe. I love you so much and I don't think I could cope if anything happened to you, I work so damn hard so I can come home to you every night." She turned her face away from him; she couldn't look at him after letting him see so deep inside of her.

"I am a big boy Gwen, I can look after myself, but I want to look after you. We have had less and less time together, and that's just it, you want me safe so you can come home to me every night. But you don't. Where have you been? Not here with me." This last sentence came from his mouth like a spoken resignation that something had changed between them over the last six months, in truth, they both knew things had changed, priorities had shifted. But they were both clinging to the familiarity and comfort of each other.

Gwen walked away from him, his figure slumping as she did so. "Look, Rhys, I have to go to work, I don't want to leave us like this but they need me." She picked up her mobile, and walked towards the door. Rhys lunged after her, and managed to grab her mobile phone from her hand and threw it across the room, it hit the wall and smashed to the floor.

Gwen stopped and looked at him, his face older than she remembered, a thick silence filled the gap between them.

"I'll see you later." And with that she walked out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of your review, i will be posting as much as possible and as quickly but i do work 60 hours a week so sorry if there is any delay!!

"Tosh, I want your report for UNIT today. They're breathing down my neck, and as much as I enjoy it, I'd rather it was from pleasure, not business." Jack smirked and strolled from Tosh's desk over to Owen and sat on the corner of his desk.

"Owen, I want you to go down to the cells and run some tests on our Weevil. He's been making strange noises again, see if you can find anything that might be triggering it." Owen nodded and brought up the cctv of the cells.

"Erm, Jack, you might want to take a look at this." He pointed to the monitor.

Jack looked at the screen, and saw Gwen sat on a chair opposite the weevil's cell.

Owen looked from Jack to Tosh, who raised her eyebrow at him, and then absorbed herself in her report. Jack stood up stony faced and walked determinedly in the direction of the cells.

Jack opened the door to the cells slowly, pushing the heavy metal door open and looking at Gwen, she didn't notice him until he was stood right next to her, he put his hand on her shoulder lightly, and she flinched.

"We are all animals Gwen. We've all evolved into a different form of what we once were. Even him." Jack gestured towards the weevil snarling at Gwen.

"I remember the first time I was sat here." Gwen spoke quietly, not moving her head to look at Jack, instead staring straight ahead.

"I thought the world was here, I thought Earth was everything, I thought I had everything. I was wrong." She sighed and stood up, pushing the chair she was sat on back into a corner. Jack was still stood in the same place, she walked back to him and smiled at him, but it was a smile that barely reached her lips, her eyes gave her away.

She placed her hand on his chest, "Thanks Jack" and with that she walked out of the cells and left him standing there, wondering what she had on her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi guys, i just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews, its going to get a little bit more fluffy from now on in, just trying to establish some sort of a plot before i get carried away with what i would like to see happen between the lovely Jack and Gwen :-)

Chapter 3

No one questioned why Gwen was sat in the cells when she returned to her desk and started typing away as if everything was normal.

Jack was in his office, every so often wandering over to the balcony to lean down and glance at Gwen, making sure she was still there, physically and mentally.

Ianto walked over to jack, handed him a coffee and put a hand on his waist ever so discreetly. Jack smiled his thanks for the coffee and took a sip before walking back into his office and sitting down behind his desk.

Ianto followed him in, "Ianto, can you check with Owen and Tosh on any progress with the Weevil activity. I'm going to take Gwen with me, there was a sighting of a weevil in daylight and I don't know why, but it could be linked."

"Jack, I could come with you instead of Gwen, I've noticed she's been a bit pre occupied and I don't think it would be good for safety if she misses something and puts herself or you in danger."

Ianto walked closer to Jacks desk, at that moment Jack got up and walked over to the balcony and shouted "Gwen, with me, weevil sighting, lets go. Owen, Tosh, work with Ianto to see if there has been any heightened rift activity, there could be a link between this daylight sighting and our fractious guy in the cells."

With that Jack got his coat, went down the stairs, and Ianto watched as Jack ushered Gwen out of the building.

Ianto sighed, "Do any of you want coffee before I come down?" Owen and Tosh both shouted "Yes please" almost immediately. Ianto picked up the coffee he had just made for Jack, walked over the to coffee machine, and stared at the sink as he poured the coffee away.

In the car on the way to the sighting, Jack was driving and Gwen was staring out of the window.

A mobile phone started ringing, "Gwen, your phones ringing" Gwen startled at the sound of her name "sorry, what did you say Jack?" he looked over at her quizzically with a smirk, "your phone is ringing, its ok you can answer it, we're not working, yet" Gwen sighed "It's yours, it cant be mine" and looked down at her hands, Jack, keeping one eye on the road, followed her gaze down to her hands where she was holding the remnants of her phone, in many pieces. His smile immediately faded.

"What happened to your phone?" Jack asked, taking his own phone from his pocket, checking the caller id and then cancelling the call. He took a piece of her phone from her hand.

"Rhys.. he ..got a bit frustrated, we were talking and then I got the message to come in and he kind of lost it a bit, grabbed my phone and chucked it against the wall."

"Is that what this morning was about, you and Rhys had another row?" Gwen nodded and threw the bits of her phone in her bag.

Jack pulled over at their destination. "we will talk about this later, ok?" Jack asked, she smiled weakly and nodded at him.

He got out of the car and walked around to Gwen's side, he offered his hand to her and she took it, their fingers interlocking with each others, she hopped out of the car and they stood there, fingers laced, staring at eachother for what seemed like forever when Jack heard the unmistakeable cry of a Weevil.


	4. Chapter 4

An:- Hi, sorry for the delay in updating I have been super busy running my kitchen. I promise more frequent updates from now on. 3 hope you still enjoy it. Thankyou for all of your reviews, I really appreciate them! On with the story...

The cogs wound back the inner door of the hub. Owen and Tosh immediately ran towards Jack, he was carrying an unconsciousGwen in his arms, a grim look on his face. "what happened Jack?" Owen asked as Jack carried her through the hub to the sofa.

"A weevil, I managed to neutralise it but not before she got in its way, it threw her around like a rag doll." His voice broke ever so slightly as he was speaking, eyes set firmly on her, his hand unconsciously drawing circles on her arm.

"J..Jack?" her voice was barely audible, she tried to sit up, but the throbbing in her head forced her back down. "Shh, shh I'm here, we're all here, your safe back at the hub. Took a nasty blow to the head Gwen, you need to rest. " he stroked a stray hair away from her face, letting his fingers linger slightly over her cheek. "Owen, take care of her, I need to call this in to UNIT." Owen nodded and took Gwen to the medical bay.

Gwen woke up hazy and groggy. She was a little disorientated at first but then recognised her surroundings as those of the hub, the memories of the weevil came flooding back. She shifted her weight to sit up and her head throbbed like a thousand hammers pounding to get out. 

"You're finally awake then." Gwen recognised the dull sarcasm of Owens voice. "Where are the others?" She asked. "They went to assess the scene where you and Jack got attacked. Jack said when you woke up and felt up to it I should drive you home." Gwen sighed, "I think i 'm ready."

Gwen put her key into her door wearily. She walked through the hall and down into the lounge.

"Rhys? I'm home."

"In here."

She opened the door to the lounge and Rhys was sat on the sofa, watching her.

"Look, about before..." she started. 

"it doesn't matter, come and sit by here a minute will you." He motioned next to him on the sofa, but she just moved a bit closer and leant against the bookcase. "Look love, I think we need to talk. We see more of our work friends than we do eachother. I have spent more days at Daff's place the last couple of months than I have here. And we're supposed to be married."

"Rhys, I..." 

"hang on love, let me finish." 

Gwen nodded, wondering where this 

was going. 

"D'you remember what you said to me on our wedding day?" His eyes searched hers, hoping she would remember. 

"Jack offered us the chance to forget, and you..." 

"There will be no secrets in this marriage..." She whispered.

Rhys just nodded, their eyes met again, and both had tears in their eyes.

"Gwen, I love you, I love you so much that sometimes when I wake up and your not here it hurts to breathe. But we both know somethin's not right. I agree with you, I don't want any secrets between us. Gwen, do you love me?" he purposefully avoided her eyes.

"Oh Rhys, I do" she sighed. 

He looked up at her, "but your not in love with me anymore are you?" He closed his eyes, hands clasped together in his lap. 

"Rhys, I, I don't know anymore. Everything is so different. I don't know what to do, to say" she sighed and slumped next to him on the sofa. She looked sideways at him, "what do we do now?" she asked.

"I dunno love, I think I need some time on my own to sort my head out. Maybe you do too. What d you think?" 

"I think so. "

She sounded resigned but Rhys was slightly surprised how quickly she agreed. 

"Well when you get back from work tomorrow I won't be here. I'll call you in a few weeks. I see you've got a new phone. I'm sorry about before you know." 

"I know you are. Work gave me a new one, its ok."

" You mean Jack. Don't you?" 

"Yeah, he is work, he is my boss." 

" But I see your eyes when you're together. He's more than that. On our wedding day in the barn, when he blew my mam to pieces, " Gwen let out a soft chuckle. "I saw the way he was with you. The way you were with him. I felt like an outsider. Jack was polite, but I could see underneath he was gutted that you were marryin' me."

"Rhys, I swear nothing is going on between me and Jack, he' my boss, my friend ..." she trailed off, not sure how to define her relationship with him. 

"That's it though, even your not sure. So how can I be?" he stood up, "I'm gonna go to Daff's, see if I can stay with him a while. I'll talk to you soon." He held his hand out to her which she too pulled her up and into a soft hug. 

"I'll miss you y'know." he said as he walked out the door. 

Gwen just stood there, her arms wrapped around herself and she started to cry. 

"I'll miss you too.." she sobbed, and slid to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

An - So here it is, another chapter, I hope you enjoy it, I enjoyed writing it. Thankyou for all of your reviews, they make me smile!

Gwen found herself wandering the streets alone, not sure where she was headed, she just felt trapped at home, too many raw memories and emotions evoked by her surroundings.

She looked up at the water cascading down the tower across from the millennium centre, thinking about the first time she found herself here, searching for the illusive Captain Jack Harkness and his mysterious team. 

A small smile graced her lips at the thought of him, his dark hair and cocky smile. 

She realised then that she wanted to be somewhere comfortable and familiar and made her way to the hub.

The place was a lot quieter in the dead of night, but the machines were still whirring away, lights flashing and blinking in random patterns. 

Gwen walked around slowly, finally shrugging off her jacket and sitting at her workstation . She booted up her computer starting to try and take her mind off the days events.

Jack heard the familiar drone of the hub door rolling back, he curiously switched the cctv monitor on to see who wanted to work at two in the morning.

His face cracked into a half smile when he saw her, a reaction that was becoming more and more frequent for him. 

He saw her sit and start to work, wanting nothing more than to go to her, wrap his arms around her and pull her tightly to him, whispering confessions of desire into her ear.

But he couldn't do that. She was married now, and although it was almost painful for him to see her with someone else, he wanted what was best for her, not him. 

He leaned back on his chair and breathed out heavily, stretching his arms up above his head and cracking his knuckles. She would talk to him when she was ready, he just had to make sure he was there.

Gwen woke to the smell of coffee, she cracked an eye open and saw a cup of steaming coffee on the corner of her desk. 

_"Thankyou Ianto" _she thought to herself.

Sitting up she saw a coat had been placed around her shoulders. 

Jack's coat. 

She instinctively pulled it around her a bit more and breathed in the unmistakable scent of him. 

"Morning." she turned her head suddenly and saw Jack standing there, arms crossed, head cocked to one side, smiling at her. 

"I'm gonna want my coat back you know." he smiled.

" Sorry Jack, here, " she reached to take it off.

He stopped her, putting his hands on her shoulders and pulled it back around her small frame. 

He leant down and whispered in her ear "the colour makes your eyes dance."

He stood back as the hub door opened and brushed some stray hairs away from her neck before walking over to one of Toshs' many computers.

The day passed uneventfully. Jack spending most of the day in his office, Tosh working on a computer programme to locate rift activity and its link to weevil attacks. Owen did some tests on the weevil in the cells, stopping to make sarcastic comments every now and again.

It was late evening and everyone had left except for Gwen, she went to make herself a cup of coffee. 

"You should go home Gwen. Rhys ..."

" Rhys won't be there Jack. He thinks we need time apart. He thinks I've changed, he said he'll call me in a few weeks." she sighed.

"Gwen, I thought you two were solid? "

"No, so did I, but we've moved apart.

I don't want to go home Jack. He won't be there. I don't want to be alone. Can't I just stay here?" she spoke, not pausing to take a breath.

"No, Gwen you've been burning yourself out, you need some rest. And you need to be around your things, away from this place. " he put his hand over hers and stroked it lightly with his thumb.

"Jack, I don't want to be alone. " He saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"You will never be alone."

"How do you know that Jack? " tears now spilling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"Who wouldn't want you Gwen? Now come, I will drive you home, make you some tea and then come back, ok?" he used his other hand to gently wipe the tears away from her cheeks. She leant into his touch and he couldn't help but smile at the blush that crept it's way to her cheeks.

"Thanks Jack" She whispered. 

And they left the hub together, Jack's arm wrapped protectively around her waist, Gwen leaned into his side. 

Maybe things were going to work out after all.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:- Hi all, sorry for the lack of updates but this took a lot of thinking and rewriting to finish! I hope you like the ending of this story, I happy with it, especially as it's my first attempt at writing slight smut! I think this chapter is definitely an 'M' . Thank you all for your reviews, it' great to know there are people out there that enjoy the whole Jack/Gwen thing as much as me. I have an idea for a slightly smutty one or two shot involving our favourite pair, so will hopefully be posting it soon.

Gwen opened the door to her flat and stepped inside, Jack followed her, walking towards the lounge in a companionable silence.

"Sit down, i'll make us some tea."

Jack ushered Gwen to the sofa, moving to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"You don't have to do this Jack. I'm ok, go..." she sighed and slumped back into the cushions.

"I know I don't have to do this but I'm gonna anyway Gwen. Your not looking after yourself so I am going to have to do it for you." he smiled a warm smile at her.

Walking over to where she was sat on the couch, he placed a mug of tea on the table infront of her and sat next to her.

Stretching his arms across the back of the sofa, one trailing behind Gwen's shoulders, his hand absently twirled a piece of her hair in his fingers.

She leant forward and picked up her tea, cradling it in her hands, bringing her knees up to her chest.

Jack looked at her noticing tears rolling down her face.

He scooted closer to her, removing the tea from her hands, Gwen just looked at him through watery eyes and leant her head on his shoulder.

"Jack, I've ruined my life, I've ruined Rhys' life, how could I have been so stupid. You warned me, but I carried on, and now look at me. I'm pathetic."

Jack sighed "Gwen, I wish I could tell you it will be ok, that you will sort everything out with Rhys and things will be back to normal but I can't."

He looked at her as she broke down, her body shaking as she sobbed into his shoulder.

" Jack, you are the only thing left with me that I can rely on. Please don't leave me." she was still crying.

"Oh Gwen I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Shh.. It ok, " he tried to soothe her, stroking her shoulder.

"I don't want to be alone Jack, I'm so scared that Torchwood will isolate me from almost everything I love." she hid her face in his shoulder, he heard her mumble faintly "except you..."

Jack pulled her head up to look her straight in the eyes. "I will always be with you Gwen, one way or another."

He squeezed her hand in his, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

She leant towards him so slowly. He could feel her breath caressing his face, it was taking all of his self control not to travel the final distance, no, that was her choice.

Gwen gently lifted her hand, resting it on his chest, the cotton of his shirt soft against her palm.

His hand came up and held hers, gripping her fingers and holding her hand to his chest.

She let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding and let her lips gently brush against his. They were both surprised at the softness and heat of the others lips.

"Gwen..." Jack breathed.

He opened his eyes to find hers staring straight at him. Tears rolling down her cheeks, but smiling one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen.

"Shh..." she whispered, placing her finger on his lips.

He looked at her with wonder and gently kissed her finger, taking the tip of it into his mouth and running his tongue over the pad.

Jack took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers, leaning forwards he began gently kissing the tears from her cheeks.

She found herself playing with the soft hair at the base of his neck.

When his lips met hers this time they were moist and slightly salty with her tears. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip then his top, she felt him shudder against her and she leaned into his body a little more.

His hands came up and splayed themselves across her back, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth.

She parted her lips slightly allowing him tentative access.

He kissed her then, a deeper, harder kiss, his lips pushing against hers, moving them with his.

His mouth continued his assault, his tongue sliding along hers, his teeth nipping at her lower lip. She felt like she was sinking, like she was drowning – there was a rush between her ears, and she pressed fully into the kiss, holding on tightly so she didn't fall.

He gently found her tongue with his own, each caressing, licking and tasting eachother.

Hands were roaming over eachothers bodies, kisses getting deeper, they pulled apart desperate for breath their foreheads resting against eachother.

Gwen leaned forward and took his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down gently.

A low noise, a cross between a growl and a moan escaped him, his lips attacking hers, wandering down her neck, nipping at the flesh between her shoulder and neck.

She moved against him, her hand gripping at his ass.

Her hands shook as they tentatively opened the first button of his shirt. He stopped kissing her and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

Gwen replied by running her hand down his thigh.

"Mmm.. I've wanted this for so long, with you.." Jack's words came out like a deep breath, he responded by pushing his hips sharply towards hers.

Their kissing grew more frantic, hands all over eachothers bodies.

"Take me to bed Gwen Cooper" Jack looked her right in the eye as he spoke.

She took his hand in hers and led him to her bedroom. He glanced around her bedroom, everything in it's place, almost as if Rhys had never existed.

She looked up at him, suddenly unsure of herself.

Jack put his hand on her chin and tilted her face up to his.

Gwen reached on tiptoes and pressed her lips once more against his.

Suddenly his hands were everywhere, she led him towards the bed.

The back of his knees hit the bed and he fell to a sitting position on the mattress looking up at Gwen.

She grinned and straddled his lap, putting her arms around his neck, licking and nipping her way around his neck.

Biting his earlobe she felt his hips buck up to her, a smirk on his face now.

He shoved his hands under her top and pulled it over her head.

She blushed slightly when he stared at her bra, her breasts threatening to spill out of it. His fingers traced the black lace material and she whimpered slightly.

Jack manoeuvred them so he could stand up, Gwen wrapping her legs around his waist.

He turned and lowered her onto the bed, looking down at her he grinned.

"You are so beautiful Gwen Cooper."

He traced a finger down her neck, across her chest and traced a line over her stomach.

Gwen smiled at him shyly and pulled his shirt off, admiring his muscular chest and arms.

Jack settled himself ontop of her and started kissing her neck, while his hands reached behind her back and unclasped her bra.

Once her breasts were exposed his mouth dived onto them, kissing them, licking one nipple then the other, making Gwen squirm underneath him.

His head moved lower and he placed open mouthed kisses across her flat stomach, feeling the muscles contract under the skin as he went.

He looked up at her, a predatory look on his face, this time it was her turn to smirk as she looked down across her body to him.

He started to unbutton her jeans and she lifted her hips helping him to pull her jeans, shoes, and socks off with little effort.

Jack leaned up on his knee's and looked at her, then begun unzipping his own trousers.

Gwen sat up slightly and her small hands gripped his waistband and pushed them off his hips gently.

They looked at eachother then, not needing words, Jack slid the length of his body against hers, until their faces were once more inches apart.

He leaned down and kissed her softly as he entered her.

Gwen's eyes shot open and they both gasped at these new sensations flooding their bodies.

"Gwen...I...god...Gwen..." Jack gasped into her mouth as her hips moved quickly against his, matching his speed.

He could barely control himself moving faster against her, feeling her tighten and release around him, being spurred on by the moans and soft whimpers coming from her.

Gwen managed to turn them so she could straddle his lap. He leaned up from where they were joined and hugged her close to him as she lowered herself onto him slowly.

He smiled up at her, she just grinned and wrapped her legs around his waist, giving them a better angle.

Suddenly she tightened around him, making him groan out loud and move into her in a frenzy, sweat glistening over both of their bodies.

"Oh god... Jack... I'm.. " he cut her off, pushing his hand between their bodies and pressing down into her core.

They fell with eachother, hand clawing at one another, names being gasped and then whispered soothingly as Gwen collapsed ontop of Jack.

She stayed like that, head resting on his chest, curled up around his body until their breathing slowed. Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up so they were once again staring into eachothers eyes.

"That was amazing, you are amazing." he whispered to her.

"Jack, I don't know what I feel. I've never felt like this, how I do now, when I'm around you, when I think about you. " She smiled and kissed his lips gently.

" But I love feeling like this." she added.

"So do I Gwen. So do I."

Gwen rolled onto her side, exhaustion sweeping over her.

Jack pulled the duvet up over them, fitted his body behind hers, wrapping his arms possessively around her and kissed the back of her head.

He felt her breathing level out and knew she was sleeping soundly.

Smiling to himself he closed his eyes, thinking maybe finally he would know true peace, thanks to his Gwen Cooper.

AN:- so that's it. Hope you liked. Look out for my next fic, it will be called Vanishing Act.


End file.
